This invention relates to golf club attachments and particularly to a directional pointer which when mounted on a golf club, particularly a putter, assists the golfer in stroking the club in a true line from the face of the club toward the hole on the golf green.
Direction indicator attachments for golf clubs have been known heretofore but in forms which to golfers present certain disadvantages. Thus, known devices are relatively complex and therefore costly. In some instances the golf club head must be specially machined or modified to be fitted with an indicator attachment. Also, known devices add non-symmetrically to the weight of a club and so change the "feel" and weight distribution from that originally built into the club. Still further, known devices project pointer means in a sense well beyond or in advance of the ball but do not directly associate a pointer means with the ball. The effectiveness of the prior art indicators in performing their intended function accordingly is reduced.